Revolution: A Percy Jackson Story
by Jhutch979
Summary: Percy didn't save Olympus from Kronos, Luke didn't reveal his Achilles "heel", and the gods didn't stop Typhon. In this story, Percy finds himself a prisoner in this new world, and refuses to let it be that way. He's determined to bring the world back to its former glory, but it won't be an easy path...


**Hey guys, thanks for checking my story out. Please review, favorite, and follow my story, it helps motivate me to continue writing the story. However, currently I'm writing another story, **_**Fate: Percy Jackson Story**_**, which I'm almost done with so I'll spend more time on that.**

**And of course I DO NOT OWN MOST CHARACTERS AND IDEAS THROUGHOUT THIS STORY**

**I now present to you**

_Revolution: A Percy Jackson Story_

Percy grasped the cold, iron bars of his jail cell in the Rockefeller center. He watched as the Titans destroyed his home. The skyscrapers fell to the ground, creating ash clouds that went on for miles. Pieces of the crumbling Olympus, high in the air, fell to the ground with tremendous speeds. Percy's eyes began to water. He couldn't stand watching this chaos.

Turning his back on the scene, he took in his dismal surroundings. It was an old office of some executive that renovated into a damp torture chamber for demigods; those were the rumors at least. Percy paced around trying to will the moisture in the walls and floor to help him. But there was no Poseidon. He was alone.

He sat down in the corner of the room with his back facing the walls. Closing his eyes, he prayed. To who? He had no idea. His prayer went like this, _If you're out there, anyone, I could use your help, thanks. _Someone hear him. The shining, steel door flung open and in walked a tall, muscular man with sandy blonde hair. His eyes were shielded by mirroring sunglasses. It was so vivid Percy could see him self perfectly. Strapped to his side was a blade very familiar to him, _riptide. _

He smirked down at the young hero. He shook his head, squatted down and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. Speaking softly like they were still friends, he said, " Percy, the gods are gone. If you want to pray, you know who to pray to. This is the world of the TITANS!" At the last word thunder boomed outside of the prison.

Percy spat in Luke's face, " You disgust me Luke! How could you?"

Luke gave Percy a mischievous smile, " You still don't understand, do you?" He stood up and brushed the small drops of water of his pants, " Maybe you'll understand someday Percy. Maybe you'll be immortal, just…like…me," Luke walked out casually smiling to himself. Percy stormed after him. Thinking he might be able to overtake him, Luke turned, grabbed Percy by the throat, and tossed him across the room into the far wall creating a small crack in the blue drywall.

Percy laid on the ground in a daze as Luke closed the heavy door. He heard the many locks click into place. He nodded off, hoping he might die.

Unfortunately, he was woken to a vast amount of cold water being dumped on top of him. Now was his chance. The water gave him newfound strength. He got up and fought. His jailor slashed at him with his sword. Percy ducked sidestepped and landed a strong punch to his opponent's head. He dropped like a ragdoll. Percy scooped the sword up from the ground and bolted out the door. There wasn't much security at all. He sprinted down the long, barely lit corridor. All doors in the hallway were open. Percy saw not a single soul. He got to the emergency exit. Flinging the door open, he heard no fire alarm. _Okay, power must be out. _However, he was still hesitant.

But, he didn't have a choice. The staircase to the ground was dark and barren. His footsteps echoed throughout the confines of the stairwell. He was ecstatic. His breathing starting to become heavier, and his heart beat faster than hummingbirds' wings. At the ground floor, a small puddle of dirty water had amounted. _What the heck? _ He thought. He reached down, cupped his hands, and scooped up the murky brown water. Splashing it over his face he felt regenerated. Percy tested to see if the door was locked. Shockingly, it was not. He pushed it open. The daylight streaked through, but he smelt the aroma of the burning city. Apparently, the ash hadn't completely cleared because Percy coughed for minutes. He walked down cracked, empty streets. He heard not a sound. No sound of crashing buildings, howling monsters, or laughing Titans.

Then he heard it.

There was a mass of applause as he turned the corner. Percy's name was shrieked from all around him, yet he saw no one. He looked around desperately, thinking he had found other survivors. That changed when he heard the roar. The monsters steps shook the ground beneath Percy's feet. Finally, he smelled the beast. It was more fowl than the stables at Camp Half Blood. He tried to cover his mouth and noise, but his jaw fell open when he saw what he was facing.

It was the biggest living thing Percy had ever encountered. The weird thing was, it was a man. His head soared high into the air, with black dread locks flowing down past his shoulders. Intertwined with his hair were swords, shields, human bones and axes. He looked like Captain Jack Sparrow, except much bigger and _bronze._

From somewhere unknown Luke's voice boomed up and down the streets, quieting the crowd that was still cheering for Percy, " Percy, this is our friend, Enceladus! He's a big guy, he needs to eat," The crowd jeered in laughter. Enceladus roared in a deep, petrifying sound.

He swung his arms down at Percy. Luckily, Percy had the sense to roll out of the way before the giant created a created in the ground. Percy found himself defenseless, in the open, and against a beast 5 or 6 times bigger than him. Thinking quickly, he ran towards the giant's legs hoping he wouldn't be stepped on. Dodging steps and barely keeping his balance, he reached his destination. He launched his body upwards. He grasped the bottom leather strap of the armor covering the giant's legs. Percy was lifted into the air, as the massive leg began to shake. He gripped on for dear life.

He began crawling up, scared for his life. He made it to the armor plated skirt when things began to fall out of his control. Enceladus now had full view of Percy and was able to reach down and grab him. The giant crushed his bones in his mighty hand as he raised him up. Percy thought he'd be crushed to death, but the grip relented. The young demigod was blasted by the nasty smell of the giant's breath as he opened his mouth hungry for his next snack. _What would Annabeth do?_ He thought. Then he realized what he had to do. He squirmed around, biting, scratching, punching and kicking the giant's hand. Eventually, Enceladus felt the pain. He bellowed at Percy, and then brought him to his eye for close inspection. He dangled Percy by his hand. That was his first mistake.

Seizing the opportunity, Percy managed to gather enough strength and squirm free. Flailing his arms around, he was able to get a hold off a coarse, greasy, dark black dread lock. He climbed up it arming himself with whatever he could find. Avoiding the human bones, he picked up a dented shield and a decent looking bronze sword that balanced well in his hands.

Enceladus swung his hands at Percy, but this time Percy stabbed the hand with the celestial bronze blade. Enceladus paused in pain, and Percy used the dreadlock as a swinging rope and flew himself towards the giant's blank white eyes. Releasing the hair, the world turned to slow motion. He was soaring through the air. Percy looked around, and he finally saw the "people" cheering them on. They were an assortment of monsters, spirits, and humanoid figures. He looked back down at the giant. Perseus landed on the giants left eye thirty feet in the air. His feet began to slip, so he thrust the tip of his sword into the eye staring right at him. He pulled the blade down. Green blood oozed from his iris. Gripping on to the eyelid, Percy retracted the sword from the eye and threw it at the other. _Bull's-eye. _He hit the pupil directly.

His strength failed him. He couldn't hold on anymore. Falling to his concrete grave below, where he'd be splattered like a fly on a windshield, he thought about Annabeth, his mother, his camp, the old days, Grover, Chiron, and even his father Poseidon. The last person he would ever think about in his final seconds, was the one that caught him feet from the hot, black asphalt.

The blue eyes staring down at Percy frightened him. They were no longer gold. Luke was himself again. That didn't make him any less evil. Laying Percy gently on the ground, he looked up at the spectators above, then back at Percy. He smiled. His voice boomed, "Perseus Jackson… welcome to the games!"


End file.
